1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a polymer tube with embedded electrical conductors, such as a medical catheter, adapted to be coupled with one or more electrical devices. Polymer tubes, such as catheters, are used in a variety of medical procedures. Embedded electrical conductors and electrically conductive sections are needed in several types of plastic catheters, such as those carrying electrical sensors or sensing electrodes. Conductor patterns of this type are used to transmit electrical signals along the length of the catheter and to connect sensors at ends of the catheter to electrical power and communication circuitry. These same conductor patterns may also exhibit radio-opacity and enhance diagnostic imaging of regions of the catheter in which they are embedded.
This invention is directed to medical apparatuses included catheters. This invention is further directed to systems and methods for electrically coupling sensors and other electrical equipment by embedding electrical conductors in the connecting catheter. Still further, this invention is related to catheters having electrically conductive leads embedded therein using laser applications.
2. Prior Art
Polymer tubes (such as catheters) for use in medical procedures are well-known in the art. Additionally, to enhance the fluoroscopic visibility of regions of a polymer tube (such as a catheter), marker rings fabricated from solid radio-opaque material such as platinum, gold, tungsten or palladium are frequently applied to the outside of the catheter by swaging or other bonding means. Many of these metallic radio-opaque materials are electrically conductive. Marker rings of this type, however, are typically limited to cylindrical geometry and have limited utility for transmitting and routing electrical signals. They are also subject to detachment during use of the catheter and also produce undesirable features on a polymer tube surface, such as bumps and indentations.
As medical procedures evolve to utilize catheter delivery of increasingly complex sensors and actuators to various locations within the body, there is a need to incorporate increasingly complex conductor networks within the catheter device (polymer tube). These conductor networks frequently are required to have complex geometries, and carry high-frequency or large amplitude signals while maintaining minimal impact on the mechanical and biochemical properties of the plastic catheter. These often-conflicting requirements can be met when it is possible to produce small, highly conductive elements within the polymer tube (catheter) wall with only minimal limitations on their geometric configuration.
The best prior art known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,488,654; 4,469,843; 6,032,061, 6,616,651; 5,006,119; 6,872,204; 6,032,061; 5,738,683 and U.S. Patent Application Publications 2004/0167496; 2004/0106913.
Prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,654 direct themselves to utilizing lasers or other cutting tools to remove material from a localized section of a catheter wall. Such systems do not provide filling of the channels with any type of electrically conductive material.
Prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,843 direct themselves to using radio-opaque material mixed with polymeric material to fabricate sections of a catheter tubing to provide fluoroscopic marking. As detailed above, marker rings of this type are typically limited to cylindrical geometry and have limited utility for transmitting and routing electrical signals.
Prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,061 direct themselves to the fabrication of an electrophysiology catheter incorporating several electrically conductive wires enclosed in the hollow center portion of a catheter. Embedding wires in the tube walls to improve the mechanical strength of plastic catheters is also well-known in the prior art. Using wires in the lumen takes away functionally from a polymer tube by occupying the hollow center portion.
Prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,651 and references therein direct themselves to techniques for embedding spirally wound wires into the walls of plastic catheter tubing. Such systems as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,032,061 and 6,616,651 might be capable of carrying electrical signals, although the technique is not well suited to fabrication of complex electrical circuitry in which multiple signals must travel to and from electrical devices mounted in or on a catheter (a polymer tube). Furthermore, the use of wires within a catheter can be hazardous as such catheters and polymer tubes are used in medical procedures. Minimizing the parts, such as extraneous wires that are electrically conductive, while enhancing functionality of a polymer tube by enabling complex electrical configurations is a need that is yet to be fulfilled in the art.
None of the prior art provides for a combination of steps as herein presented comprising a method for forming electrically conductive patterns to provide an electrically conductive path on polymer tubing which allows for a maximum of efficiency and cost effectiveness with a minimum of defects.